BR-IceFields
__TOC__ Map description Inspired by the Canadian weather, it is no surprise that this map features dense fog and heavy snowfall. What's more surprising, is that it results in a rather cramped Bombing Run arena as well. The Ice Fields' rocky cliffs give shape to narrow canyons (for BR standards), and passing through them can be quite a task. There are a few shortcuts that can be used, as well as plenty of ledges, which add a bit of a Z-Axis to the map's gameplay. The Bomb spawns in the center region of the map, on a clearing. The teams must then pass through a series of canyons to reach the other team's base (which are both on open fields as well). The Goals are on the top floors of the bases and can be reached via an elevator. There is no terminal consequence for jumping through the goal in this map. Weapons and pickups Weapons UT2003= |-|UT2004= Pickups UT2003= |-|UT2004= Walkthrough Unreal Tournament 2004 Tips and tricks * The goal hoop is located well above the ground level. So skilled players who are "punt" masters can display some action, while making a score. * A tight defensive formation can make enemy advances of moderate level pretty useless. * Watch out for Shield packs located around the junction at the neutral zone. * Because of the many narrow passages, it is hard for just 1 carrier to make it to the other team's base. Always have a teammate nearby to enable the use of the shortcuts. * Make sure to move the bomb around as much as possible. Pass to teammates regularly, or even to an opponent (who is then suddenly unable to fire his weapon, making him a sitting duck for a brief moment). Also, the "Translocate behind the opponent and pass the ball" maneuver works very well in this map. * Then there's the last stretch to the opponent's base. Luckily, the goal is out in the open, and the carrier could theoretically score from as far as the other end of the clearing. This, however, requires a lot of practice, a bit of luck and a boost from the Shock Rifle's primary fire. Trivia * According to the author (Dave Ewing), this map was inspired by "a typical drive into work"."Chat with the Developers of Unreal Championship" @ Xbox.com * In the Single player intro, "Kalendra Ice Fields" is the arena where Malcolm's and Gorge's teams must fight in. * The name for this map in the 926 Beta was BR-Kalendra. This is possibly why the name in the SP Intro was "Kalendra Ice Fields" as this beta was only 3 1/2 months before UT2003 was released. The map filename was retained for the Unreal Championship version. Gallery br-icefields-uc.jpg BR-IceFields-official (2).jpg|Official screenshot 1. BR-IceFields-official.jpg|Official screenshot 2. BR-IceFields_Base.JPG|Red base. BR-IceFields_Bomb.JPG|Middle area, bomb. BR-IceFields_Shortcut.JPG|Base shortcut. BR-IceFields-Pickups.png|Weapon/pickup location. Unreal Tournament 2004 "Godlike" maxed graphics 4K 2160p Walkthrough PART 31 - Ice Fields|Godlike gameplay !UT2003Beta-BR-Kalendra.jpg|UT2003 Beta Version Levelshot External links and references See also